1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an inkjet recording method, an inkjet recording apparatus, and an ink for inkjet recording.
2. Related Art
For example, “an ink including a self-dispersible pigment, in which a dynamic contact angle with respect to plain paper one second after dropwise addition of 4 μl of the ink is 60° or less, a volume average particle diameter My of the pigment dispersed particles is from 150 to 250 nm, a pigment concentration is from 3 to 20% by weight, and a number of coarse particles having a particle diameter of from 0.5 to 5 μm among the pigment dispersed particles is from 5×105 particles/μl to 2×107 particles/μl” is disclosed.